Epístola
by Katescape
Summary: Querido Sirius, ¿por qué sigues pensando que estoy equivocado? ¿Por qué no admites que la grandeza de una muerte es equiparable a la de una vida?


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. Y la letra de la canción del principio pertenece a 30 Seconds to Mars, como está indicado.**  
**

**Nota inicial:** Este fic responde al prompt de Venetrix de "¿Y piensas que me da miedo?" del reto "Familia Black", en el foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".

* * *

**Epístola**

* * *

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

**A beautiful lie; 30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

Empezar con un "querido hermano" estaría de más. Sobretodo, cuando ya no te considero mi hermano y, para ti, ya no soy querido. Nombrarte al principio de la misiva tampoco es una opción, porque sé que en cuanto leas mi letra, mi caligrafía estilizada, quemarás la carta y maldecirás a ese "estúpido Regulus" que se ha vuelto "más Black que nunca". Más ese apellido del que reniegas pero del que, a la vez, sientes un poco de orgullo. Siempre te ha gustado destacar y ser de los nuestros te otorgaba la razón que te faltaba para brillar. Ahora, lo haces con luz propia, granjeándote ese puesto de "oveja negra" que tan felizmente cargas por el mundo.

Seguramente, estés en alguna parte de Inglaterra con esos amigos tuyos que madre tanto desaprobaba. En pasado, porque ahora ya no existes ni siquiera en el tapiz que adorna el cuarto de estar. Kreacher, siguiendo órdenes de madre, se encargó de hacerte desaparecer junto a nuestra prima Andrómeda. Ambos traidores a la sangre. Tú, sobretodo, a tu apellido.

Quizás hayas escuchado la radio o leído El Profeta últimamente. Confío que aun conserves algo de cerebro e interés por lo que ocurre más allá de tu ombligo. Sin embargo, como la confianza es lo primero que se pierde cuando alguien te juzga borrando de un plumazo quince años de conocimiento, te adjunto un recorte del periódico para que lo leas. Lee, lee y horrorízate con cada palabra. Aunque, quizás, ya estés inmunizado a este tipo de sucesos. Puede que incluso hayas presenciado uno. Para mí, sin embargo, fue la primera vez. Y puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que no será la última.

¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando un rayo de luz impacta en el pecho de una persona? Has participado en varios duelos, lo sé. Sé que te has sentido poderoso cuando has derribado a un rival y has bajado victorioso de la tarima. Como también sé que esa sensación de erigirte ganador no es nada comparado con lo que El Profeta describe como "el mayor asesinato masivo de muggles en Londres de lo que llevamos de año". Con estar ahí y formar parte de ello. Con ser uno de los ejecutores.

Pensarás que es una atrocidad, solo porque va en contra de tus principios. ¿Pensarías lo mismo si fuese al contrario? ¿Si tú, Sirius Black, matases a un mortífago salvando la vida de un simple muggle? No. No lo harías. Porque aquello es heroico, ¿verdad? Porque es en lo que crees, lo que piensas que es correcto. Salvar a los demás… Qué tontería. ¿No ves que no hay nada que salvar? ¿Que cada cual escribe su propia muerte con sus actos? Pero son tus creencias, aquello en lo que te apoyas para levantarte cada mañana de la cama y seguir con tu vida. Y, como tales, esperas que los demás las respeten y compartan, sin darte cuenta de que tú nunca consideraste la misma opción para mí. Para nosotros.

Te dedicaste a juzgarnos sin atreverte a ver todas las caras de la moneda. Las dos. Quizás porque tenías miedo de pensar que podrías ser como nosotros. A lo mejor, simplemente, te creíste demasiado bueno para seguir a tu apellido.

Es irónico que el Slytherin, la serpiente que todos tachan de cobarde como a sus compañeros de Casa, sea el único que se ha atrevido a dar el paso y hacer tangibles esos sueños que se adivinaban nebulosos: he matado a una pareja muggle. Los he matado yo, porque intentaban oponerse a nosotros, defendiendo a un mago que ni siquiera conocían. Y luego dices que no son inferiores…

Deja de susurrarlo. Deja de susurrar "Azkaban" como si fuese tu penitencia. Lo he hecho, ¿y piensas que me da miedo? La prisión es lo que menos me importa. Las pesadillas, lo que más. Porque lo que no sabía cuando alcé la varita y susurré ese "Avada Kedavra" con una sonrisa cincelada a mi cara, era que unida a la sensación de poder venía la tortura personal.

* * *

La pluma se quedó suspendida en el aire, a punto de comenzar la siguiente frase. La mano pálida que la sujetaba descansaba en el pergamino. Unos afilados ojos grises observaban la pulcra letra que había ido describiendo un camino por la misiva, componiendo el mensaje que iba a enviar. Hasta ese momento, su mente había entrelazado pensamientos que llevaba tiempo rumiando en su cabeza; cosas que hacía tiempo que quería decir. Pero se estaba metiendo en un terreno demasiado inestable y personal. Sirius era su hermano pero había cosas que no le podía contar.

En realidad, no le podía contar nada. Y eso, menos.

No. ¿Cómo iba a describirle una sensación que no conseguía poner por escrito? No era júbilo, pero tampoco derrota. No era miedo, pero menos seguridad. Era desazón. Y, lo peor, es que sabía de dónde venía.

Matar al muggle había sido fácil. Cuando odias tanto algo, hacerlo desaparecer no es un problema. Había visto el cuerpo cayendo inerte sobre la alfombra vieja y llena de polvo. Había disfrutado con las pupilas vacías de vida, mirando hacia una realidad de la que ya no formaba parte. Se había sentido poderoso, como si le hubiesen inyectado más magia en el cuerpo. Se había incorporado, un poco más alto, un poco más fuerte, un poco más Black, y había mirado a su víctima desde arriba, sintiéndose como un gigante a punto de aplastar una hormiga indefensa.

Entonces, había llegado el mareo. Una ligera sensación de ingravidez que no casaba con los sentimientos de triunfo. Aquella que siente todo el mundo cuando cumple un sueño, cuando alcanza la cima de una montaña y que siempre va acompañada de un "Y ahora, ¿qué?" que nadie sabe responder. Una pequeña decepción al ver que el camino hasta coronar el pico ha sido mucho más placentero que la recompensa.

Matar a una persona, por muchas ansias que se tengan de antes, siempre constituye un arma de doble filo. Un regalo que ni termina de llenar, ni acaba de torturar. Y es ese punto intermedio el que destroza la cordura del ejecutor. El que llevaba días aposentado en la mente de Regulus instándole, por una parte, a seguir con ello; por otra, a lamentarse. Como dos personas tirando de él en direcciones opuestas. Sin embargo, la primera era más fuerte. Quizás por eso acabaría rompiéndose en el futuro.

Se pasó la mano por los ojos, en un gesto de cansancio, y después dobló el pergamino en cuatro trozos perfectamente idénticos. Arrastró la silla hacia atrás sin hacer ruido y echó la carta a su chimenea, donde un crepitante fuego intentaba calentar la fría habitación en invierno. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró, viendo cómo las palabras que le había dedicado a Sirius se perdían entre tinte derretida.

Antes incluso de que acabase de consumirse, otro fuego empezó a crecer en su antebrazo. Sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, cuadró los hombros y salió de la habitación, rumbo al salón, donde ya se imaginaba quiénes le esperaban. Donde, de nuevo, iba a conseguir ese regalo tan contradictorio.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

No sabéis lo que me ha costado escibirlo. No porque fuese complicado, sino porque los exámenes finales (¡de carrera!) me han estado dando por saco. Aun así, he de decir, como siempre, que lo he terminado gracias a mi musa particular, **Kaochi** (Anna, como queráis llamarla), porque es su Regulus. Si no, ¡a saber! Y gracias a ella por pulirme los últimos detalles que chirriaban y darme, como siempre, su visto bueno a la hora de publicar. You know.

Espero que os haya gustado y, de ser así, ¿un review? Nos vemos en la siguiente que, espero, no sea tarde.


End file.
